Da Vinci's Demons
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: L'histoire démarre à l'épisode 8 de la saison 2. Leo, Riario, Nico et Zo tentent de rejoindre le bateau qui les ramènera en Italie...
1. Chapter 1

Désolé pour le titre je n'étais pas inspirée, mais dès que j'en trouve un bien je modifierais tout ça !

Pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas vu la saison 2, je préviens qu'il y a un petit spoil sur le personnage de Zita.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Zo et Leo trouvèrent la source des cris. Nico était accroupi près de Riario et tentait de l'apaiser sans succès. L'artiste se précipita vers eux et découvrit la cause des grognements de douleur du Comte. L'os de son tibia gauche ressortait et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Leonardo s'accroupit à côté de Riario et Nico.

« Mordez-ça ! Ordonna t-il en plaçant une morceau de branchage dans la bouche de Riario. Prêt ? »

Leur allié de fortune hocha la tête et Leo remit l'os en place d'une main assurée. Sous le coup de la douleur, Riario sombra.

« Laissons-le ici, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Grogna Zoroaster.

\- Non, il vient avec nous ! Désapprouva vivement Nico en se relevant.

\- Il ne sera qu'un poids mort qui nous empêchera d'avancer !

\- Peu importe, on ne le laissera pas mourir ici !

\- Nico ! Bon sang ! Depuis quand tu veux sauver ce bâtard ?

\- Ça suffit, vous deux ! Nico a raison, on ne l'abandonne pas.

\- Leo…

\- Il y a eu suffisamment de morts. » Conclut l'artiste d'une mine sombre.

Zoroaster n'eut rien à redire à cet argument mais lâcha tout de même :

« Bien. Mais il est hors de question que je le porte. »

Leo acquiesça.

« Il faut qu'on trouve des branchages de la hauteur de sa jambe pour la maintenir en place.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment ! Les indigènes connaissaient cette forêt bien mieux que nous et n'aurons aucun mal à nous retrouver si on ne bouge pas d'ici très vite ! »

Leonardo prit en considération l'avis de Zo. Mais bouger Riario maintenant risquerait de rouvrir la plaie.

« Il faut au moins trouver deux morceaux…Juste deux.

\- Aaaaaarh…ok deux branches et on se tire d'ici en vitesse. »

Leo acquiesça de nouveau, puis Nico et Zoroaster s'éloignèrent un peu afin de trouver les précieux morceaux de bois. Pendant ce temps, l'ingénieur découpa des bandes de tissus et des bouts de cordes. Il s'attela ensuite à bander la jambe de Riario. Il venait de finir lorsque ces deux amis revinrent avec bien plus que deux morceaux de bois.

« Tu a cinq minutes pour faire ce que tu as à faire et après on dégage !

\- J'n'avais pas besoin de plus de toute façon. » Sourit Leo.

Avec l'aide de Nico, il encercla la jambe de Riario de branches, de tissus et de cordes. Satisfait de son travail, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être avec les moyens rudimentaires qu'il avait à sa disposition, il se releva.  
« Tu vois, moins de cinq minutes ! »

Zo leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander :

« Et maintenant, on le charrie comment ?

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution pour l'instant, aidez-moi à le hisser sur mon dos.

\- On dirait que tu es presque ravi de jouer les mules ! Railla Zoroaster.

\- Oh la ferme, veux-tu !»

Une fois Riario installé sur le dos de Leo, les trois hommes commencèrent à marcher.

« Est-ce qu'au moins, on va dans la bonne direction ? Non parce que si on retourne à leur temple, autant attendre qu'ils viennent nous chercher, on aura le temps de se préparer mentalement à mourir comme ça. Pesta le voleur au bout de plusieurs minutes, peut-être heures !

\- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ! Et oui, on va dans la bonne direction ! Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

\- En premier lieu, je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai un jour fais confiance ! »

Ce fut au tour de Leo de lever les yeux au ciel. Nico laissa flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Malgré leur situation quelque peu désespérée, Leo et Zo restaient les même. C'était réconfortant.

« On devrait peut-être faire une halte. Vérifier que l'état de Riario n'empire pas et nous reposer un peu. Proposa Nico.

\- Tu as raison. Essayons de trouver un point d'eau. Nous avons besoin de nous désaltérer.

\- Oui, trouvons de l'eau dans laquelle les indigènes pourront nous noyer ! Excellente idée. »

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de tomber sur une petite mare à l'eau transparente. Nico aida Leo à asseoir Riario contre un arbre. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

« Si seulement je connaissais ces plantes, je pourrais surement faire un onguent ! S'énerva Da Vinci qui ne gérait jamais bien le fait d'être impuissant. Je vais au moins nettoyer sa plaie, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. »

Il se mit à défaire les tissus et les branchages pour accéder à la blessure. Pendant ce temps, Nico alla trempa un bout de chiffon propre dans l'eau. Délicatement, Leonardo enleva le sang qui entourait la blessure. Entre deux sifflements de douleurs, Riario ouvrit un œil.

« Il se réveille, Maestro ! »

Leo qui était occupé à nettoyer la plaie, releva la tête vers le Comte qui semblait si perdu qu'il commença à se débattre. D'une main ferme, Leo le maintint au sol mais Zo et Nico durent lui prêter main forte.

« Comte ! C'est moi Nico ! Calmez-vous. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Les yeux de Riario qui jusqu'ici papillonnaient dans tous les sens, se posèrent tour à tour sur les visages de Nico, Leonardo et Zoroaster.

« Même une bête sauvage à l'agonie se démène moins que lui. Cracha le voleur entre ces dents.

\- Zoroaster ! » Le réprimanda Nico.

Riario ne se démenant plus comme un diable, Zo décida qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité et s'éloigna.

« Où est-ce…qu'on est ? Questionna Riario qui semblait à deux doigts de sombrer de nouveau.

\- Aucune idée, mais nous nous dirigeons vers l'océan. Nous venons juste de nous arrêter pour nous reposer et nettoyer votre plaie.

Le Comte tenta de se redresser un peu plus mais Leo l'en empêcha.

« Je vous déconseille de bouger…Vous pouvez me lancer autant de regard noir que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien au fait que je vous interdis le moindre mouvement. De un parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps de remettre votre os en place et de nettoyer la plaie pour rien et de deux parce qu'avec votre fièvre, vous ne ferez même pas deux pas !

\- Comment m'avez-vous transporté jusqu'ici ?

\- Leo a joué les mules ! Répondit Zoroaster.

\- Vous m'avez porté ? Cracha Riario qui abhorrait l'idée.

\- Il est vrai que j'aurais pu vous trainer par les cheveux mais mon amour inconditionnel pour vous m'en a empêché ! Alors oui, je vous ai porté comme une jeune pucelle princesse/mariée !

Riario lança un regard noir à Leonardo qui l'ignora totalement, trop habitué à en recevoir. Zoroaster qui était assis un peu plus loin sur un rocher prit la parole.

« Une très mauvaise idée selon moi ! Vivant et en pleine santé, vous êtes une menace et blessé, vous êtes un fardeau ! Mais Leo dans sa grande bonté ou son amour pour vous, peu importe, a décidé de vous sauver ! Vous pouvez aussi remercier Nico pour avoir plaidé votre cause ! Personnellement, je vous aurais abandonné… »

Zoroaster qui déversait toute sa rancœur tout en arrachant de l'herbe par terre, ne vit pas le reptile enroulé autour d'une branche au dessus de lui. Seul Riario qui faisait face au serpent, vit le danger. Il hésita un instant à intervenir. Après tout, l'homme n'avait qu'une idée en tête le tuer alors pourquoi devrait-il lui sauver la vie ? Mais la mort de Zoroaster peinerait Nico et Leo et cette idée lui était bizarrement peu supportable. D'un mouvement vif, il attrapa la dague qui pendait à la ceinture de Leonardo et la lança d'un geste précis. La dague se ficha dans la tête du serpent qui tomba raide mort sur les genoux de Zo.

Un calme plat régna quelques instants, avant que le voleur ne reprenne ses esprits et se relève en criant.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc !? S'égosilla Zo en repoussant le serpent de ses jambes avant de s'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

\- A en juger par la morphologie, je dirais un serpent.

Zo lança un regard ahuri à Leo.

« Un très gros serpent, je te l'accorde !

\- Je veux sortir de cette forêt immédiatement ! Il est hors de question que j'ai échappé à des fous furieux pour me retrouver bouffé par des serpents géants !

\- Zo, calme-toi ! Tu n'arrangeras rien en t'agitant dans tous les sens ! Déclara calmement Nico en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Me calmer ? Alors qu'on est perdu en pleine forêt avec des bêtes dix fois plus grosses que chez nous et qui veulent nous manger ! Oh et n'oublions pas les autochtones qui en veulent à notre peau ! » Hurla Zo au bord de l'hystérie.

L'air humide et lourd additionné à une menace de mort ne réussissait absolument pas à Zoroaster.

« Hurlez encore plus, histoire de donner notre localisation à ces « autochtones qui veulent notre peau » ! Grogna Riario qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Oh vous la ferme, j'vous ai rien d'mandé ! »

Riario tenta de se relever pour donner son point de vue à Zoroaster, mais Leonardo l'en empêcha d'une pression de main sur son torse. Le Comte lança un nouveau regard noir à Leonardo qui n'en tint pas plus compte que les précédents. Offensé, Riario écarta le bras de l'artiste d'un revers de main rageur.

« J'attèle votre jambe et on se remet en route. Et Zo…on est pas perdu. »

Son ami s'éloigna un peu en marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses fort peu sympathiques. Suffisamment loin pour ruminer sans être déranger mais suffisamment près pour être aidé en cas de problème, il vérifia que son petit coin de paradis était sûr avant de s'asseoir en tailleur et de se remettre à arracher de l'herbe. Nico ramassa la dague et vint le rejoindre.

Leonardo quant à lui, s'appliqua à s'occuper de la jambe de Riario. Avec soin, il la banda avec de nouveaux morceaux de tissus. Le blessé tentait de masquer sa souffrance mais échouait lamentablement tellement la douleur était lancinante. Il se retenait néanmoins de crier en serra sa mâchoire si fort qu'elle en avait blanchi. Quand Leonardo eu finit de piéger sa jambe entre bois et tissus, il s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. L'artiste se dirigea vers le petit étang et y trempa un autre bout de tissu puis l'essora un peu. Il s'accroupit au côté de Riario et allait déposer le chiffon sur son front mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

« Que croyez-vous faire ?

\- Je vous pensais un peu plus intelligent que ça, mais apparemment je me suis trompé ! Dit Leo d'un ton agacé. Vous avez de la fièvre et l'atmosphère de la forêt ne vous aide en rien ! Le seul moyen que j'ai de faire baisser votre température est de vous mettre un tissu frais sur le visage, à défaut de pouvoir faire tomber de la neige ! Alors maintenant arrêtez de vous comporter comme un animal apeuré et laissez-moi vous aider ! »

Riario dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne rien répliquer et se laisser faire. Leo posa le morceau de toile sur le visage du Comte puis le descendit sur son cou devant l'air effaré celui-ci

« Vous avez de la température partout…pas juste sur le front ! Et arrêtez de vous mordre la lèvre ! »

Une fois fini, Leonardo laissa tomber le tissu au sol puis chercha quelque chose autour de lui. Il trouva finalement ce dont il avait besoin dans un arbre. Il arracha une énorme feuille qu'il trempa dans le petit bassin d'eau clair. Il replia celle-ci en forme de vasque et porta l'eau à Riario.

« Je peux boire tout seul ! Répliqua t-il sèchement.

\- Bien »

Leo tendit la feuille qui contenait la précieuse eau. Riario, les mains légèrement tremblantes par la fatigue et la fièvre, attrapa mollement le récipient improvisé qui se déforma et laissa couler l'eau sur sa chemise.

« Besoin d'aide peut-être. » Railla Leo qui le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Riario ne répondit rien mais rendît la feuille d'un geste agressif. Leonardo se releva pour la remplir de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il porta lui même le contenant aux lèvres de Riario qui affichait toujours une mine renfrognée.

« Vous savez, vous pourriez montrer un peu de gratitude. Après tout, je pourrais vous laisser mourir de déshydratation…ou pire.

\- Si vous attendez de moi de la gratitude, rendez la vie à Zita et peut-être que nous pourrons en reparler. »

Leonardo baissa les yeux. Il avait connu Zita à peine quelques jours mais il avait apprécié ce court laps de temps en sa compagnie. Elle était une femme forte et courageuse qui n'avait pas hésité sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il avait sa mort sur la conscience désormais et il s'en voulait. Il s'en voudrait toujours. Aussi brillant et utile qu'était son génie, l'idée qu'on se sacrifie pour lui, lui était insupportable. Il déglutit avec peine en serrant la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion avec Riario.

« Nico. Appela Leo en s'éclaircissant la voix pour chasser la boule qui lui nouait la gorge. Aide-moi à relever le Comte. »

Le jeune garçon se leva prestement et trottina vers les deux hommes. Riario passa ses bras autour des épaules de Nico et Leo et se releva lentement et avec peine. Une fois debout, un vertige le prit et il aurait basculé à terre si Leonardo n'avait pas fermement ceinturé sa taille.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir marcher ? » S'inquiéta le garçon.

Riario inspira et expira profondément avant de redresser fièrement la tête.

« Oui. »


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en on. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'en avoir, je suis de tout cœur avec vous !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre et j'ai toujours pas trouvé de titre ^^"

J'en peux plus d'attendre la saison 3 ! Il me la faut maintenant ! Je commence à être super frustrée, surtout que j'ai lu sur le twitter de Tom Riley (Leo) qu'ils avaient repoussé la date de sortie de la saison T-T Je ne suis que tristesse =(

Sur ces petites lamentations, je vous laisse lire en paix. Bonne lecture...

* * *

Les trois hommes avancèrent lentement, Leonardo serrant toujours fortement la taille de Riario pour supporter le maximum de son poids. Devant eux, Zoroaster avançait prudemment, un bâton à la main.

« Tu penses qu'on est encore loin de l'océan, Leo ?

\- Nous avons mis plusieurs jours pour atteindre leur temple à l'aller mais notre saut nous a bien rapproché des côtes. Je dirais que dans deux jours nous devrions l'apercevoir.

\- Encore deux jours dans cette maudite jungle. Marmonna Zo en donnant un grand coup de bâton dans de grandes feuilles vertes.

\- Tu devrais éviter de taper dans tout ce qui se trouve à ta portée, tu pourrais accidentellement frapper un animal sauvage. Le prévint Leo.

\- Je sais mais ça me défoule ! Et puis au point où on en est, mourir dévoré par des bêtes ne me semble plus si horrible que ça !

\- Qu'est devenu le Zo qui se serait battu avec ses tripes pour rester en vie afin de mieux mourir dans un lit, une belle personne à ses côtés ?

\- Je crois bien qu'il s'est perdu en forêt ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, rapidement brisé par le rire léger de Nico, vite rejoint par Leo et Zo. Même Riario s'autorisa un petit sourire qu'il chassa rapidement pour le remplacer par son habituel air impassible.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, la nuit commença à tomber.

« Trouvons un endroit où passer la nuit, avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre pour que nous avancions. » Déclara Leonardo en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille de Riario.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'installèrent sous les racines d'un arbre immense qui formait une sorte de dôme au-dessus de leur tête. Riario épuisé par ses efforts, s'endormit presque aussitôt après avoir rejoint le sol.

« On devrait peut-être essayer d'allumer un feu ? Proposa Nico en tremblotant.  
\- Je ne sais pas si on n'y arrivera avec cette humidité et on risquerait de se faire repérer ! S'inquiéta Leo.

\- Mais en même temps ça éloignerait probablement les bêtes sauvages et nous permettrait de nous réchauffer ! Il commence déjà à faire froid. »

En effet la température avait bien baissée et leurs habits fins et humides ne leur seraient pas d'un grand secours.

« Restez ici, je vais tenter de trouver de quoi allumer un feu. »

Sur ce, Leo s'éloigna dans la semi obscurité. Ses deux amis entendaient les craquements de ses pas au loin, mais rapidement ceux-ci furent étouffés par les bruits inquiétants de la jungle. Les arbres craquaient, les cris d'animaux inconnus retentissaient, les faisant frémir, et les claquements de becs et d'ailes d'oiseaux les faisaient sursauter. Seul Riario était indifférent aux sons environnants.

Les minutes passèrent et semblèrent une éternité pour Zo et Nico qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir leur ami. Alors qu'ils s'imaginaient déjà découvrir son cadavre à moitié mangé par des bêtes sanguinaires le lendemain matin, une masse sombre sauta du haut de leur toit de racines et atterrît souplement devant eux. Terrifiés, Nico et Zo se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Riario, réveillé en sursaut par les cris des deux hommes, se redressa, poignard en main.

« On se calme, ce n'est que moi !

\- Putain mais tu es vraiment trop….trop… Zoroaster se mordit le poing pour étouffer les jurons qui lui arrivaient à la bouche.

\- Imbécile ! C'est donc ça que l'on considère comme l'un des hommes les plus intelligents d'Italie ? Un homme qui saute du haut de racines en pleine nuit alors qu'on nous traque ! S'énerva Riario en rangea son couteau.

\- Oh mais regardez qui est d'humeur massacrante au réveil ! Se moqua Leonardo en se rapprochant des trois hommes.

\- Comte, je pense que l'on vous a mal renseigné ! Leo n'est pas considéré comme le plus intelligent, mais comme le plus fou ! Rectifia Zoroaster.

\- On me considère comme un esprit dément à tort…

\- Ou à raison ! Grommelèrent ensemble Riario et Zo.  
\- Je vois que l'état de mon cerveau vous met au moins en accord ! Et je ne suis qu'un génie incompris, non pas un sombre imbécile qui invente des théories fumeuses et irréalisables !

Zo et Riario marmonnèrent leur scepticisme mais ne contredirent pas pour autant l'artiste.

« Où étiez-vous passé Maestro ? S'enquit Nico le cœur encore battant.

\- Ici et là ! J'ai dû m'éloigner du camp pour trouver du bois suffisamment sec ET de quoi manger ! »

Leonardo tendit deux masses sombres et informes devant le nez de ses camarades.

« C'est quoi au juste ? Demanda Zo méfiant.

\- Un oiseau et une sorte de lapin.

\- Très rassurant de ne pas savoir ce que nous allons manger exactement ! Railla le Comte.

\- Oh mais si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez très bien vous nourrir de racines et de feuilles ! »

Nico aida Leonardo à allumer le feu, ce qui fût hasardeux à cause de l'humidité ambiante. Après maints essais, c'est finalement Zo qui réussit à produire les étincelles nécessaires pour faire démarrer le feu. La chaleur des flammes fut accueillie avec bonheur, et bientôt un délicieux fumet de viande grillée embauma l'air autour d'eux.

« Maestro, vous allez en manger ? S'étonna Nico en tournant distraitement les deux morceaux de viande.

\- Non mais par chance j'ai réussi à trouver l'espèce de grosse racine que les indigènes nous servaient. »

Leonardo sortit deux gros fruits ronds de son sac et commença à en découper un en quatre. Il sortit ensuite deux grosses feuilles qu'il avait plié dans son sac, les découpa en deux et tendit à chacun un morceau dans lesquelles il déposa une tranche de fruit. Nico tenta de partager équitablement les morceaux de viande.

Les quatre hommes mangèrent en silence n'ayant rien de spécial à se dire et étant trop fatigués pour commencer une quelconque discussion sur la beauté de la forêt. L'air était de plus en plus frais et tous grelottaient malgré la chaleur du feu.

Leonardo proposa de prendre le premier tour de garde et personne ne trouva rien à y redire. Riario fut le premier à s'endormir. Marcher lui avait demandé un énorme effort et sa fièvre constante n'arrangeait rien. Nico le suivit peu après dans les bras de Morphée. Zo en revanche resta un long moment éveillé, se tournant et se retournant pour trouver une position confortable. De temps en temps, Leo l'entendait pester à voix basse contre une racine mal placée, la température glaciale ou encore le manque de couverture, d'oreillers et de matelas. Son ami finit par s'endormir, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se tenir chaud. Leonardo décida de les laisser dormir jusqu'à l'aube. Il avait l'habitude de rester éveillé durant plusieurs jours et de toute façon son esprit bien trop agité ne le laisserait en aucun cas dormir en paix.

Il devait bien s'être écoulé 2h peut-être un peu plus quand une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux, accompagnée par des éclairs menaçants. Le feu perdit la bataille contre les épaisses gouttes de pluie qui tombaient des arbres. Privés de chaleur et de lumière, les quatre hommes se blottirent les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer. Zo s'était collé contre le dos de Nico, qui lui-même tentait d'absorber la chaleur de Leo. Riario qui préférait mourir de froid plutôt que de se serrer contre les autres, resta un peu en retrait. Néanmoins cela ne dura pas bien longtemps car Leo le força à venir contre lui. Le Comte tenta de protester mais transis de froid, fiévreux et épuisé, ses protestations furent vaines.

Leonardo, coincé entre Nico et Riario qui avaient tous deux posé leur tête sur ses épaules pendant leur sommeil, était aux aguets. Analysant chaque bruit, chaque ombre, chaque odeur. Il empoignait fermement de la main droite son épée et de sa main gauche, il pourrait atteindre facilement le poignard de Riario. Un bruit suspect le fit resserrer sa prise sur son épée. Tendu, il attendit plusieurs minutes, essayant de distinguer des ombres mouvantes et suspectes. Un nouveau bruissement se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Leo resta immobile mais alerte. S'il s'était agi des indigènes, ils seraient déjà encerclés ou criblés de flèches. Il était plutôt probable qu'il s'agisse d'un animal et l'ingénieur savait que tous mouvements brusques joueraient contre lui. En y prêtant plus attention, la forêt était étrangement silencieuse hormis le plic ploc des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur les feuilles, il n'entendait rien. C'était comme si la forêt avait cessé de respirer en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Tendu comme une corde, Leo tentait de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre. Heureusement, quelques rayons de lunes perçaient au travers de l'épais couvert des feuilles et lui permettait de distinguer l'emplacement des arbres autour de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu son souffle. Peut-être était-ce cette forêt qui lui jouait des tours, peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucun danger environnant à part des hommes armés et en colère. Pourtant ce silence le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait épié comme si un prédateur rodait dans les parages en attendant qu'il s'assoupisse pour mieux lui sauter dessus. Un bruissement attira de nouveau son attention vers la gauche. Il lui sembla apercevoir quelque chose tapis dans l'ombre, mais peut-être était-ce ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours. Et soudain l'ombre sortit du couvert des fougères. L'animal ressemblait à un gros chat d'un noir si intense qu'il pouvait parfaitement admirer sa silhouette dans la nuit claire. Deux yeux jaunes vinrent se poser sur lui. Leo retint de nouveau son souffle. L'animal se rapprocha lentement, peu perturbé par la présence des quatre hommes. Leo raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Il détestait l'idée de tuer une créature si majestueuse et noble, même de tuer un animal tout court, mais si elle les attaquait, il riposterait. Il ne s'était pas échappé de la montagne pour finir comme festin pour un gros chat. Quoique l'idée de mourir des griffes et des dents de cet animal sauvage lui semblait plus plaisante que mourir de la lame d'un sombre imbécile dans une ruelle déserte.

Il observa le fauve se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à arriver au niveau du feu éteint depuis longtemps. Par terre gisaient les restes du maigre repas qu'ils avaient partagé. Lentement et sans quitter des yeux Leonardo, l'animal baissa la tête pour lécher les feuilles qui leur avait servi d'assiettes et croquer les quelques os qu'ils n'avaient pas pu manger. L'inventeur détailla l'animal des yeux, observant sa musculature bouger sous sa peau, mémorisant la forme de son corps tout entier pour pouvoir le dessiner plus tard.

Son modique festin avalé, l'animal releva la tête et scruta Leo et ses compagnons. L'artiste aurait dû avoir peur d'être soumis au regard presque inquisiteur du félin, pourtant une certaine paix l'envahit. Il avait l'étrange l'impression de pouvoir silencieusement communiquer avec l'animal par le regard. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que le fauve ne baille et se lèche les babines puis ne décide de tourner le dos aux quatre hommes. Arrivé aux arbres les plus proches, l'animal jeta un regard en arrière et Leonardo mû par une sorte d'instinct, inclina la tête comme par respect.

L'aube finit par se lever quelques heures plus tard. L'artiste était dans un état euphorique, ses pensées le ramenaient sans cesse à sa rencontre avec le félin. Son esprit en ébullition le submergeait de schémas anatomiques, d'idées de tableaux grandioses qui traverseraient les siècles. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait sentir le pelage du fauve sous ses doigts, et ressentir chaque muscle jouer en dessous d'eux. Malheureusement il n'avait rien pour dessiner et cela le rendait fou. Ses doigts s'agitaient dans l'air, formant des lignes complexes que seul lui comprenait.

Il était enfermé dans son imagination et ne s'aperçut du soleil qui pointait entre les feuilles que lorsque qu'un rayon l'aveugla. Lentement il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, les bruits de la forêt, l'humidité, l'engourdissement de ses membres après être resté des heures immobiles, supportant le poids de ses compagnons sur lui.

Dans la nuit, Nico avait finir par glisser et sa tête reposant désormais sur ses jambes. Zo avait suivi le mouvement et reposait désormais derrière le jeune garçon, un bras nonchalamment jeté sur la hanche de celui-ci. Riario ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce et sa tête reposait toujours sur l'épaule de Leo ce qui devait être parfaitement inconfortable comme position.

« Zo, réveille-toi !...ZO ! Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Un grognement rauque retentit mais Zo ne bougea pas pour autant. Leo soupira.

« Nico, lève-toi, on va bientôt partir. » Dit-il plus doucement en secouant légèrement le blondinet.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et avec grande peine se mit en position assise tout en se frottant les yeux. Derrière lui, Zo pestait.

« Lui, tu le réveilles en douceur et moi, tu me frappes, je me sens aimé !

\- Promis la prochaine fois je viendrais te réveiller par un doux baiser, ma Princesse !

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi…insupportable dès le matin ? Pesta Zo en se relevant. Et lui pourquoi tu le réveilles pas ?

\- Que tu peux être tellement agaçant à ton réveil quand tu t'y mets ! »

Leonardo secoua l'homme, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Doucement ! On se calme, nous ne sommes pas attaqués ! Le rassura l'artiste. C'est l'aube, nous ferions mieux de nous remettre à avancer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre hommes reprirent leur marche en direction de la mer.


End file.
